ESTAS DESPEDIDO
by kaleman500
Summary: Bob caminaba felizmente hacia su trabajo como de costumbre, cuando llego al Crustáceo Crujiente, Don Cangrejo estaba esperándole en la entrada.


Bob caminaba felizmente hacia su trabajo como de costumbre, cuando llego al Crustáceo Crujiente, Don Cangrejo estaba esperándole en la entrada y le dijo.

Bob tengo que hablar contigo.

¿Qué sucede?

Hemos conseguido ha alguien mejor que tu.

Oh, eso esta muy bien pero... donde va a trabajar.

De eso quería hablar Bob... es.., estas...

¡Estas despedido!

Lo siento pero ya no trabajas aquí.

Bob comenzó a llorar y a rogar que le no le despida siguió haciendo esto por un largo rato hasta que Don Cangrejo le da un puñetazo muy fuerte en la cara y después se fue corriendo hasta su casa llorando. Acto seguido Don Cangrejo entro en el Crustáceo Crujiente. Cuando Bob por fin llego a su casa se sentó en su sofá cuando su mejor amigo Patricio entro en su casa.

Hola Bob ¿Estas bien?

''suspiro''... Si, estoy bien

Bueno pues tengo buenas noticias.

Don Cangrejo me a contratado para ser cocinero. Eso significa que trabajaremos juntos.

Después de que Bob escuchara eso se le notaba un poco furioso y después de eso Bob le dice.

Gracias Patricio.

A lo que patricio le responde.

De.. ¿nada?.

Entonces Bob se dice a si mismo que Don Cangrejo no se iba a dar cuenta de que esto fuera una trampa. Acto seguido Bob se volteo hacia Patricio...

Al día siguiente Patricio iba caminando hacia el Crustáceo Crujiente. Al encontrarse con Don Cangrejo le pregunto que si vio a Bob esponja y dijo que no le vio desde ayer. Don Cangrejo empezó a notar que Patricio estaba asustado pero lo ignoro. Cuando Patricio llego a la cocina vio que la puerta del congelador estaba abierta y entonces se fue a cerrarla pero entre toda esa oscuridad vio una sombra muy rara. Al encender la luz descubrió que aquella sombra rara no era nada mas y nada menos que Bob. Patricio se acerco lentamente hasta Bob, cuando ya estaba muy cerca de el le dice.

¡Te estaba esperando Patricio!

Patricio se alejo asustado y Bob se levanto y comenzó a seguirle y cuando se acerco lo suficiente a Patricio comenzó a reírse. Tenia una sonrisa muy macabra entonces Bob saca la espátula que tenía guardada en el bolsillo y se lo clavo en el pecho de Patricio hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Bob comenzó a pisatear el cuerpo de Patricio. Después se acerco a la caja registradora y saludo a Calmardo. Antes de que el le pudiera devolver el saludo comenzó a clavarle su espátula sobre el cuello de Calamardo. Lo hizo tan fuerte que consiguió arrancarle la cabeza de Calamardo. Y después dijo satisfactoriamente.

¡Ahora solo queda Don Cangrejo!

Estaba caminando lentamente hacía la oficina de Don Cangrejo. Cuando entro pudo ver a Don Cangrejo contando su dinero cuando. Cuando Don Cangrejo miro hacia el frente se quedo congelado.

Ahora vamos a arreglar cuentas Don Cangrejo.

Don Cangrejo se levanto bruscamente cuando Bob le grito.

¡NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR!

Cuando un pescado normal iba pasando pudo escuchar los últimos gritos de Don Cangrejo y Bob gritando.

¡ESTAS DESPEDIDO!

Cuando la policía llego al establecimiento Bob se dio cuenta de que ya no había nada mas que hacer. Todo esta en silencio. Uno de los policías entro en el Crustáceo Crujiente por la puerta trasera. Lo primero que vieron es el cuerpo de Patricio con el pecho abierto. Después en la plancha vieron la cabeza de Calamardo que se estaba cociendo. Al entrar en la oficina de Don Cangrejo pudieron observar a Don Cangrejo colgado en el techo. Abajo de el había una espátula ensangrentada y una nota en la que admitía asesinar a todos sus empleados y que se arrepiente de ello. Y por ultimo el cuerpo de Bob esponja caído en el suelo y en el pecho estaba escrito ¡ESTAS DESPEDIDO!.

Con todas estas pruebas llegaron a la conclusión de que Don Cangrejo mato a todos sus empleados y se ahorco sin saber que el culpable de todo esto fue una esponja que se quería vengar de su jefe por haberle despedido.

...

 **Gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta el final sin cerrar el fic.**

 **¿Hare una continuación? ... tal vez, por ahora no tengo planeado una continuación para esta historia. Pero si se me ocurre algo la continuare. Solo hay que esperar.**

 **BUENAS NOCHES**


End file.
